Remaining Feelings
by PerkyGot
Summary: Takes place after Ghouls Rule. After seeing something unexpected at the party, Frankie thinks that Jackson and Holt are over her. Will she move on or will she still keep them in her heart?


For some odd reason, Frankie hasn't been herself since the Halloween party with the monsters and normies. She remembers seeing Holt playing the music usual and being himself as he was lost in music. Then she saw Clair approach him with ear muffs. She couldn't hear what they were saying, but she saw them smiling, and laughing. Then, she sees Holt leaning towards Clair as if he wanted to kiss her, but Clair turned him back to Jackson by putting the ear muffs on him. She then saw something that was unexpected. Clair had kissed him. And Jackson looked like he enjoyed it. Frankie had mixed feelings developing as she saw it. There was a mixture of anger, hurt, and shock. Literally on the shock part. Could this mean Jackson and Holt are over Frankie? She thought they would wait for her until they sort things out with each other. Is it really over now...? Frankie was at her locker, slowly putting her stuff away. She didn't feel like going to school today, but her parents forced her to not miss any day of school unless it was an emergency. Frankie knew that what she was feeling right now, it would affect her school life. And if this were to continue, she'll make everyone worry.

"Hey ghoul, what's up?" Frankie turned to her right to see none other than Clawdeen. "Yo Frankie, are you alright? I've noticed that you haven't been yourself since the party. Something pulling your stitches?" Frankie shook her head.

"No, it's nothing big. I'm just a little tired." Frankie let out a fake smile and laugh as Clawdeen just stared.

"You sure?" Frankie nodded. Clawdeen sighed. "All right. But if something's yankin' your chain, come and talk about it." Frankie gave a small nod. "So how was your fang-tastic weekend?" She asked as Frankie scratched her head a little.

"Oh you know... Claw-some as always..." Frankie told in a dull, boring tone.

"Well, it doesn't sound it was..."

"Don't worry about it. I'm fine..." Frankie told as she closed her locker and walked away from the worried werewolf. Frankie can't let this bother her. She clearly told that it was too complicated to date a guy with an alter ego. But somehow, she feels regretful about her decision. Her thoughts were interrupted when she bumped into someone without looking. " Oh sorry..." It was Jackson who she had bumped into. Why did it have to be him?

"Oh hey Frankie..." He said nervously. Frankie blushed. She thought it was cute how he would get all nervous when talking to her. She loved everything about him. Even for Holt. They were the same person, which made her like both. But for her, it was hopeless now since they're over her now. "Hello? Frankie are you okay...?" Frankie shook her head as she paid attention.

"Um yeah...! Totally fine." She let out a nervous laugh.

"Listen Frankie... I..." Jackson was interrupted as the bell rang for class to start. He sighed as Frankie walked past by him to go to biteology. Frankie was glad that she was saved by the bell. It's been a long time since talking to Jackson would make Frankie's heart beat crazy. She gripped her heart and took a deep breath since this was not the time to focus on Jackson.

So far, Frankie managed not to let her other problem get in the way of her studies. By now it was lunch time and she was sitting with Draculara, Clawdeen, Abbey, and Cleo. All of them noticed that Frankie seemed a bit down today.

"Well, who shorted you out?" Cleo told as Frankie sighed.

"She's been sad since this morning. She won't tell me what's going on." Clawdeen whispered.

"Whatever it is, do not be sad. You are usually happy and cheery these days." Abbey told as Draculara added in.

"It might involve Jackson." Frankie's eyes shot wide open as the girls gasped.

"Wh- what are you talking about...? It doesn't involve him..." Frankie stammered, which did not help at all.

"Does it have to do with that goth girl kissing him at the party?" Draculara added as Frankie blushed.

"I thought you were over that geeky normie. I mean you could do so much better than him." Cleo told.

"Not helping." Clawdeen told.

"Who is this Jackson you are speaking of?" Abbey asked.

"A guy Frankie had a crush on but his alter ego, Holt Hyde, made it hard for them to be together." Draculara told. "Frankie, if you still like him, why don't you tell him?"

"He and Holt are probably over me. What's the point in telling him?" Frankie sighed. She has never been this upset before. It must be hard getting over a guy you like, especially when he's at school.

"Holt? I thought this Jackson boy like Frankie." Abbey said with a confused expression.

"Holt and Jackson are the same person." Cleo told as Abbey sighed.

"I am not getting this alter ego and this Jackson and Holt thing..."

"So anyway, are you going to be able to come to Cleo's party tonight?" Draculara asked as Frankie slowly lifted her head up.

"I don't know..."

"But Jackson's gonna go and this might be the perfect opportunity to tell him how you feel!" Clawdeen explained.

"What if he says he doesn't feel the same way anymore?" Frankie could just imagine the whole thing in her head. He could just laugh or just straight out reject her? Since there would be music at Cleo's party, she would only imagine Holt doing this. And not to mention he can be very loud. What if he rejects her and everybody would be there to hear the rest of it?! The stress was messing with Frankie's mind, her bolts broke loose and she shocked the ghouls. "Oh my ghoul, I'm so sorry!" Frankie lifted herself from her seat, ignoring her friends calling her name as she ran out the creepateria and stood in the empty hallway. She leaned on the wall and slowly let herself fall on the floor gently. "This is can't be happening..." She was on the verge of tears, but she stopped herself, knowing she would short out. She wiped her tears and she was about to go in, but then she heard male voices cheering and music playing. Frankie peeked and saw Holt with Heath, Deuce, and Manny.

"So this girl comes up to me and she turns me back into the geeky normie right? Then she kisses Jackson! How could she not let Double-H kiss those sweet, plushy lips?" Holt sounded disappointed.

"I can't believe he actually got a girl to like him and not me. That goes against that natural order of hiss-tory!" Heath's hair turned into flames, which almost burnt Deuce's snakes. The snakes hiss at the fire.

"Hey, watch were you burn." Deuce scooted a little further from Heath.

"I was disappointed, but that girl was totally hot! Yeeeaaah!" Holt screamed as he got up on the table and screamed while Frankie watched him all excited and fired up. He was definitely over her. What she didn't notice is that Holt spotted her before she could hide her face. "Yo Frankieeeaah!" Holt got off and went out in the hallway to see Frankie sitting on the floor. "Been a long time since I talked to you Frankie-Fine. Why are you on the floor?" He asked as Frankie got up.

"It's nothing. Don't worry about it." She gave a small smile as she tried walking away from him, but he started following her.

"So I was thinking, you wanna hang out like the good old days?"

"Um, I can't. I have to do some late biteology homework."

"Really? Can't you spare 10 minutes of fun and music instead of books and work?" He whined.

"Nope, gotta run." Before she could flee, Holt got her by putting his arms around her waist. Frankie's heart fluttered and she blushed. "Holt, what are you doing?"

"I ain't letting you go until you change your mind." He lifted her up and spun her around a few times.

"Seriously Holt, stop messing around." Frankie advised but he didn't listen. "Come on." She started to giggle.

"But it don't sound like you want me to stop." He told, but then they were interrupted as Holt's iCoffin started to ring. "Now who is it trying to interrupt us?" He used one hand to get his iCoffin out and answer. "Hello? Oh, if it ain't Miss Clair." Frankie's eyes shot wide open. He had Clair's number? "You wanna talk to the normie? Anything for you, baby." He let go of Frankie and took his headphones off, turning him back to Jackson.

"Hello? Oh, hey Clair. I'm good. Really? S-sure. Okay. Bye." Jackson hung up and saw Frankie. "Oh Frankie! H-how long have you been standing there...?"

"Long enough. Sorry that I intruded you."

"Um, listen about Cleo's party... I might not be able to go... I have somewhere to go..." Frankie froze. Did Clair ask him out? "No hard feelings?" He asked as Frankie sighed and nodded.

"Yeah sure." Frankie ran away as she started to cry for real this time as her bolts started to spark from her neck.

"He's not coming?" Frankie was in her bedroom, talking to Draculara on her iCoffin. "But why?"

"He was talking to the girl from the party on his phone and he then he told me he had somewhere to go..."

"Oh my ghoul... He is over you... I feel so sorry for you ghoulfriend..." Draculara sighed as Frankie sat up on her bed. "Well tonight, you can come to the party and forget about him! You are coming right?"

"Sure. I'm not letting this eat me. I hope..." Frankie then hung up and lied back down. She remembers she first day she met Jackson. He was getting bullied by Manny and Frankie stepped in and saved him and it was love at first sight. Then the two started going out but Jackson kept ditching in their dates for no reason. Then Holt and Frankie met and she slowly found herself falling for him, causing her to be torn apart between Jackson and Holt. Finally she founds out that Jackson and Holt are the same person and she ended up choosing neither of them until they start to get along. It's been so long since they've been together. And now she misses them. She misses them so much. She loves them.

It was 9:00 pm and Frankie arrived by herself and entered into Cleo's house. She wanders in the hall an started to hear music. She stopped at the big door and could hear music and cheering. She opened and saw people dancing, having a good time, dancing and chilling. She then saw big speakers and tried to see if Holt was playing as the dj, but her hopes shattered when it was some other guy playing music.

"Hey Frankie! You came!" Clawdeen came and gave her a big hug and saw that Draculara and Cleo followed her.

"I knew there was nothing to worry about!" Draculara smiled.

"I thought she was going to stay in bed, eat some i-scream and watch those wretched romantic comedies. Ugh." Cleo admitted as Frankie smiled. She was stupid to hope that Jackson would change his mind and come. He seems to like Clair that much to enjoy a kiss from her and agree to go on a date with her. Frankie felt tears filling her eyes. "Uh oh, looks like I jinxed it." Cleo said as she noticed her tears falling out her eye and she started to spark.

"Frankie?"

"Uh, uh... I need to be a-alone..." Frankie choked out as she ignored her friends calling her name. She ran out and she stood in the deserted, slightly dark hallway. She sobbed silently as her bolts sparked. That's it for her. She gets it now. Jackson and Holt are over her now and she can't do anything about it. She wiped her tears and her bolts stopped sparking. She couldn't do this anymore. Just as she was about to walk towards the exit door, a pair of arms wrapped her waist and spun her around. She gasped and she turned her head to see a smiling Holt.

"Hey Franken-Fine. I was looking for you."

"Holt? What are you-?"

"I don't wanna miss out a smokin' par-taaaay, yeeeaaah!" He screamed as he held Frankie tighter.

"Holt stop this!" She sparked, causing Holt to immediately release her.

"Whoa, what's got you all charged up?"

"You wanna know what's going on?!" She harshly told as her bolts sparked brighter than usual. "You're here when you are supposed to be on a date with Clair, the girl you're so interested in! I mean you and Jackson are totally over me and yet you continue to flirt with me! You know how much it hurts to see you being with another girl or ghoul?! Do you have any idea how sad I was when I saw you trying to kiss Clair at that party?! Do you have any idea how much I still love you and Jackson?!" She yelled one last time as Holt stood shocked as she was panting from yelling in one breath. Realizing she said too much, she started to blush. "Uh... I have to go..." Before Frankie tries to flee, Holt caught her in his arms by the waist. She struggled, trying to escape, but it only made him hold her tighter. After a few minutes, Frankie gave in and relaxed in his arms.

"Do you really mean that?" He asked quietly.

"M-mean what?"

"Were you jealous of Clair and do you still love me?" Frankie remained silent for a few minutes as Holt started to get impatient, so he spun her around.

"Holt stop!"

"Come on now, Fine-Stein, I wanna hear an answer and I'll stop." He told as Frankie sighed.

"Yes... It's all true..." Holt stopped spinning her and he chuckled. Frankie took that as a bad sign. "Look I know..." Frankie was interrupted as she felt something warm against her neck. Holt started to plant kisses on her neck. Frankie could just melt by feeling his soft lips on her mint green skin. "H-Holt..." She moans a little as he sucks on her sensitive spot and she gasped his name. Then he whispers in her ear,

"You just get me so fired up..." He licked her earlobe and nibbled on it as she gasped. She managed to push him away, but he caught her wrists. "Frankie, look at me." He slowly lifted her face up and red eyes met mismatched eyes. "If you think that me and the normie are over you, you must be imagining things." Frankie's eyes slightly widened. "When I see you, my whole world melts from the fire that warms up my heart for you. And I love spending time with you. It's really fun and I can't stop thinking about you. Same for Jackson. He talks about you way too much and he whines like a little baby, saying that he misses you and he likes being with you cuz' you totally get him. And you totally rock my world cuz' I love you."

"Really...?" Holt chuckles and nodded.

"Really." This time, Holt plants a kiss on her lips and Frankie returned it by wrapping her arms around his neck and he puts in arm around her small waist and a hand behind her head. Things started to heat up when Holt licks her bottom lip. She gasps and he managed to slide his tongue in. Frankie moans as she could feel his hot tongue fight with hers and she couldn't find herself breathing, yet it felt good. They pull apart with a little bridge of saliva between their mouths. "Mmm, you taste so divine, Frankie-Fine..." He leaned for another but Frankie stopped him.

"Let me talk to Jackson." Holt pouted a little and sighed.

"Oh alright..." He took off his headphone and in a flash, Jackson was there in front of her.

"What happened... Oh Frankie! Listen about earlier..." Jackson was cut off by Frankie.

"You don't need to say anything. Holt told me everything."

"Really? What'd he tell you?" He sounded displeased.

"About you saying that you miss me and that you still like me." She giggled as she saw his face reddened.

"I swear, that guy has a big mouth..." He then felt Frankie grab his hands. He saw Frankie with a red face.

"It's fine. Because I still like you too." He saw his face brighten up.

"Really?" Frankie nodded. "Because well... I was on a date with Clair. But all I could think about was you. I realized how much you get me and how I missed being with you, so I told Clair that I couldn't see her anymore because I still liked someone... She seemed disappointed but she told me to go for it... and now I'm glad I went to this party." He told as Frankie smiled.

"Me too. I wasn't planning to go but I kept thinking that you would eventually come." She hugged him tightly as Jackson returned the hug. "I love you Jackson..."

"I... I... love you too Frankie..." He told nervously as the two pulled away. Their eyes met. Jackson leaned closer as Frankie closed her eyes and started to lean forward. Their lips finally met. It was chaste kiss, since Jackson wouldn't try the same that Holt did. Frankie put her hands on his shoulders and Jackson held her waist. After a few minutes, they pulled apart, breathing a little. "Wow..." Frankie giggled. "I took your first kiss, right?"

"Actually, Holt did." Frankie told as Jackson sighed.

"That Holt..." Jackson started to say, but Frankie cut him off.

"Look I know that you and Holt aren't close yet, but I'm wanna give us another chance." Jackson looked shocked.

"Really? You mean it?" Frankie nodded and she and Jackson hugged shortly. "I promise, i'll do my best to get along with Holt. I won't mess this up again."

"I'm sure you won't. Now let me tell Holt." Jackson nodded as she put the headphones back on him and he turned back into Holt.

"Finally, out of the normie! How'd it go?" Holt asked as he captured her in a hug.

"I'm giving us another chance." She smiled as Holt released and looked at her, clearly shocked.

"Seriously?!"

"As long as you two are getting along and becoming close." Frankie told as Holt chuckled.

"For you, we'll definetly try our best to get along." Holt told as he kissed her temple. They both embrace each other and shared a brief kiss.

"But there is one thing we have in common! We both have a smokin' hot ghoulfriend!" Frankie blushed and giggled.

"But still, I want you two to keep communicating until you get along."

"I know, I know. Now let's join the party, Fine-Stein." He offered his hand as Frankie accepted it.

"Gladly."

**A/N: Finally it's finished! This took me like two days to finish it on my ipod. So anyways, I've been watching too much Monster High and I had to make this piece! I do ship Jackson/Frankie, but my OTP is Holt/Frankie. Please review!**


End file.
